Various approaches towards the fabrication and application of semiconductor packages, for example, Molded Interconnection System Ball Grid Array (MIS-BGA) architectures have various constraints. For example, packages (e.g., the MIS-BGA architectures) can have constraints in terms of the supporting a limited number of layers, having higher z-heights involving potentially expensive grinding steps. Moreover, such approaches have not found many applications outside of panel-based manufacturing processes.